TVD: As the Moon Rises
by Olivia Hunter
Summary: Charlotte had been desiccating in a tomb for over a hundred and fifty years, that is until she is woken by Elijah. She returns to her home town of Mystic Falls and her appearance will change the lives of not only Stefan, Damon and Elena but the Original Hybrid himself, Klaus. AU (Set during series 2)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Captured **

"Where am I, what is going on?" I gasped. Some sort of cloth had been placed over my head and I was finding it hard to breathe. I had never been too fond of confined spaces. "There must have been some sort of mistake, please! I have money, just name your price!"

"Oh, I know exactly who you are Miss Charlotte and unfortunately for you, it would seem that you might be a potential problem with my future plans." The cloth was removed an I blinked furiously as my eyes adjusted to the light. In front of me was two young women.

"I-I don't understand, who are you?" I begged. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"My name is Katherine Pierce, and that is all you need to know." The woman with with deep brown eyes snapped. "I have no intention of killing you so you can stop the tears, however I need to be somewhere. Emily, you know what to do." Katherine walked out leaving Emily behind.

"I am sorry that this is happening to you, there is a way out." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two vials. "When the time is right, drink this one, and then. . . you will have to die."

"No! You are mad, all of you! My father, my brothers! They will be searching for you!" I screamed. the ropes that bound me began to cut into my wrists.

"I am sorry Miss Charlotte, but it must be done." She placed the vials on a shelf then pulled out a ring. "Never leave this place without this." Emily warned.

"Am I supposed to starve down here! This is absurd, I've haven't done any thing!" I screamed. "Let me go!"

"You will be free one day, you will receive a meal once a day. That is until you drink the contents of the vile." Emily untied the ropes and left. I ran as quickly as I could but I did not reach the door in time.

"No!" I collapsed in a heap and cried.

Moonlight poured through the little window. Without provocation my arm suddenly jerked backwards and made a horrible cracking sound. I screamed in agony as many more bones began to break, over and over again.

My clothes laid in tatters around the room. I shivered at the coldness of the floor. All I could remember from last night was the unbearable pain, it seemed endless.

I fashioned a dress from what was left of my clothes. It was highly inappropriate as it was too short and it was hardly practical but it would have to do.

"Miss Charlotte, I do not have much time, please come here." I recognised the voice of Emily.

"I do not care for what you have to say, unless that is you have come to release me." I snarled.

"Please, Miss Charlotte, you have to drink the liquid." She urged. "I did not want this to happen, but if you drink the liquid you will never have to feel the pain again."

"What do you mean? I will die!"

"Not for long trust me. I am a witch and I will make Miss Katherine forget about what she has done so she will never return here." A witch? That is crazy, however after what happened to me it wasn't unbelievable. "Drink the liquid then use this." Emily dropped a knife through the bars.

"Will I be able to leave? Once I have done what you have asked?"

"One day, you have my word. You must hurry, good bye."

"Wait!" My shouts were futile.

I picked up the knife and walked towards the shelf. "Am I going to do this?" I must do this, if there is any chance that I will be able to go home. I drank the contents of the first vial. "Right through the heart, that should do it."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Discovery**

Elijah walked through the empty streets of an old country town in Bulgaria. He was on a mission to discover why Katerina Petrova still owned the house of her birth, even though it had burnt to the ground. Katerina was not a sentimental woman so there was no need for her to be in possession of the debris, unless she was hiding something. That something was what Elijah had come to find out.

He wouldn't have even known this information if he hadn't visited Katerina in the tomb she was compelled to stay in. He wanted to see what she had been up to for all these years and stumbled upon the old Petrova mansion.

There was nothing left of the mansion which intrigued Elijah even more. _But perhaps there is something underneath? _He thought to himself. It did not take him long to find a secret hatch in the floor.

The hatch led to a long corridor that ended with a large, metal door. Elijah was surprised by Katerina's sloppy behaviour, she did not give the house to a human. Any vampire could walk through this hidden basement and discover her secret.

Even though Elijah had created many hypothetical scenarios, what he saw behind the thick bars of the door never crossed his mind.

A vampire, desiccating. _What would Katerina need with this? From the looks of it, the body has not tasted blood in over a hundred years. _The door was easy for him to open however a non-Original would struggle, thus explaining the corpse.

The room was utterly destroyed, as if an animal had been let loose. Elijah concluded that the vampire was a woman and although he wasn't entirely sure, he believed that she was in her late teens. The ring on her right index finger annoyed him. It was a daylight ring and the letter 'C' in the centre. The familiarity of the ring was what frustrated him.

"I'm guessing, you would appreciate some blood?" Elijah asked the woman, who could not reply.

It did not take long for Elijah to compel a victim. He bit the Bulgarian woman's wrist and let the blood drip into the corpse's mouth and it didn't take long for the woman to grab the wrist and drink the villager dry.

Slowly colour returned to the woman and her eyes flickered open. They were a light blue that contrasted with her black hair. Once again, Elijah became frustrated at the familiarity of what he was seeing. "My name is Elijah, please can you explain what you are doing down here?"

"I-I am not sure, I was taken by two women. Something happened to me, it was all so confusing." She looked bewildered and scared.

"You became a vampire. Tell me, was Katerina Petrova one of the women who took you?" He asked. The woman shook her head. "How about, Katherine Pierce?"

"Yes, and someone named Emily. She said she was a witch and that she could make the pain go away." She explained. "I know I became a vampire, I am not a complete fool. However that is not what was confusing."

"Well, dear lady, why don't you start from the beginning."

"I will try, it seems so long ago." She sighed. "I was born as the middle child in a wealthy family in a town called Mystic Falls. I had an older and younger brother, there was only a year age gap between me mt youngest brother. At the age of seventeen I was engaged to be married to the son of the town's Reverend, Thomas Fell Junior. On the night of my disappearance I had left home after an argument with my older brother, he did not want me to get married so young." The woman choked slightly but quickly regained her composure." A man approached me and started to grab me, I pushed him away and he tripped, I-I-I did not mean to hurt him! He didn't get up and blood was coming from his head!"

"And was this when you were taken? After you had killed that man?"

"I think so, I just remember waking up in this room and Katherine talking to me, she left and Emily told me to drink some liquid and kill myself. Before I could even consider it my bones began to break, over and over again." Elijah's head snapped up.

"What did you just say?"

"My bones kept on breaking. I blacked out but I woke up and the room was destroyed. That's when Emily returned and told me to kill myself, so I did."

"This certainly changes things." Elijah muttered. "Katherine didn't happen to tell you why she took you here, did she?"

"No, Emily said she used a spell to make her forget me." She explained. "I have said all I can, please can I leave."

"Of course, I will make you a deal. If you promise not to mention the breaking of your bones to anybody or that it was me who discovered you, I will personally escort you back to Mystic Falls." The woman raised an eyebrow and in an instant he knew why she looked so familiar. "You know my name, it seems only fair that I know yours."

"Charlotte, Charlotte Salvatore."

* * *

Mystic Falls had certainly changed since the last time Charlotte had seen it. Elijah had tried his hardest to explain to her how the world has changed since 1863 but she was still amazed. Elijah looked at the thing he called a mobile phone, he had given one to Charlotte along with more suitable clothes.

"I must leave, just follow that road and it will take you to the Salvatore Boarding House." Elijah had mentioned that there were still some living members of her family residing in Mystic Falls.

"Thank you for all your help Elijah, I have your number in my phone-thing." She patted her pocket to check it was still there. Charlotte felt weird wearing trousers, especially extremely tight fitting ones. The one thing she did like about her new outfit were her shoes.

By using her newfound speed, Charlotte made it to the boarding house in no time. She knocked at the door but there was no answer. It was unlocked so she tried to walk in but there was an invisible barrier. She placed her hand on the wall and was amazed. "This world is full of surprises." She mused. Charlotte sat down on the steps and waited.

It wasn't long before a blue car pulled up to the front of the house and a man walked out.

"I am in a bad mood so I would appreciate it if we can do this tomorrow, whatever 'this' is." The man hissed. Charlotte felt an overwhelming amount of joy, never before had she felt such a surge of emotion.

"Damon!" She gasped. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Charlotte?" They ran towards each other and collided in a hug. Tears formed in her eyes as she pressed her face into Damon's chest. "We thought you had died!" They both pulled away.

"I thought you would be long dead, what about Stefan?" Charlotte braced herself for the worst.

"Alive, he needs to be here." Damon pulled out a phone. "We don't lock the door, just go in."

"I can't, there is something blocking me." She explained.

"Damn." He muttered. Charlotte heard a voice from the phone. "Stef, come home. . . can't explain over the phone. . . bring Elena." He didn't say good bye. "As soon as he gets here, you are explaining everything."

"So are you, who is Elena?"

"Stefan's girlfriend." Damon said stiffly. "I'm sorry, Lottie." Charlotte smiled, it had been too long since she had her Damon call her that.

"You are apologising? That is not the Damon that I grew up with." She laughed. To her, it felt like nothing had changed.

"It's my fault this happened, if I hadn't started that argument, you would have never disappeared."

"That's in the past, just think about now." Charlotte looked at her engagement ring and her new ring.

"Can I see that?" Damon held Charlotte's hand and then showed her his ring, which was the same. "Emily?" Damon whispered.

Another car pulled up into the driveway and two people got out. "Wait, Katherine did this?" Damon turned to Charlotte and watched her fangs come out and her eyes go red. "No!" He was too late, Charlotte ran towards who she believed to be Katherine.

Charlotte grabbed her neck and began to squeeze. "I did not think that it would be this enjoyable, Katherine." Charlotte snarled.

"I'm . . . not . . . Katherine!" she choked. "Stefan!" Charlotte looked over at her younger brother but the need to kill Katherine was too strong. Stefan tried to make her let go but couldn't.

Damon tackled Charlotte to the ground. "That isn't Katherine, it's Elena." He explained whilst pinning her down. "They're Doppelgangers." Charlotte pushed Damon off of her.

After Stefan checked Elena he lent his hand to Charlotte to help pull her up, which she accepted. "You always have to make an entrance, Charlotte."

"I like to keep things interesting." They hugged. "I've missed you Stefan, my apologies for nearly killing your Elena,"

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Elena walked over to Stefan which broke up the hug. Charlotte felt an alarming amount of hatred towards the girl but she did not know why.

"My name is Charlotte and I require entry into this home." She stated.

Damon picked himself up off the floor and dusted his jacket. "Yes, Elena, please invite our dear sister in."

* * *

Elena felt a variety of emotions after hearing Charlotte's story, mainly shock, sadness and confusion. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" She asked Stefan. Damon was walking down the stairs after showing Charlotte where she could sleep.

"It wasn't a topic I, well, neither of us wanted to talk about." Stefan explained.

"Imagine thinking Jeremy was killed." Despite Elena flinching at the thought, Damon carried on talking. "Imagine thinking it was your fault that he left the house in the first place, can you do that, Elena? Talk about how you inadvertently caused your brother's death?" He began to pour himself a bourbon. "Now, a final thing for you to think about, imagine feeling that guilt for years and years and years."

"Damon, stop." Stefan warned.

"Stop what, Stef? Showing emotion? You just can't stand it when I show the slightest bit of humanity." He grabbed the bottle of bourbon and headed for the door. "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I am going to find Ric, get drunk, and then possibly pay a visit to Katherine, depending on my mood." Before Stefan or Elena could protest, Damon quickly left the house.

"We have to stop him, Stefan!"

"Damon wouldn't dare, as hard as it is to believe, he is upset." Stefan sighed. "This definitely changes things, but I still think we should go to the Lake House tomorrow."

"I don't want to agree with you, but I don't know what happened between Damon and Charlotte but they need time to heal their wounds."

"Damon needed this, especially after Rose. It doesn't feel so long ago when we were all together."

"What was she like, as a human?" Elena wasn't able to determine Charlotte's personality in the short amount of time she was in her company. There was something about her that was almost Katherine-like but she hoped that feeling was wrong.

"She was extremely stubborn, I don't ever remember a time when she didn't get what." He paused. "Charlotte is Damon, to put it simply. Growing up they could have been mistaken for twins, despite the age gap. I hope her compassionate side is still there."

"I can see the similarities, they even do the same eyebrow raise." Elena commented. She was surprised at how calm everything was, despite the imminent threat in the form of Klaus and they sudden return of the lost Salvatore.

"Stefan, where is Katherine?" Charlotte was walking down the stairs. "How do you and Damon know her?" Elena felt a hint of fear as she came closer.

* * *

Alaric Saltzman grumbled as he walked towards his front door. He was unsure of the exact time but he knew it was too late for anyone to banging at his door.

"Damon? What the hell are you doing here?" Alaric snapped as he opened the door.

"Let me in Ric, I've bought whiskey." Damon held up a half drunk bottle. "I may have already started."

After Alaric invited Damon, they both sat down at his table. "Would you like to hear a very interesting story?" Damon asked.

"Not really, but I am sure you are going to tell me regardless."

"My sister, who is supposed to be long dead, turned up at my doorstep a few hours ago."

"That is interesting, I didn't even know you had a sister. She isn't mentioned in any of the journals I've read."

"Our father made sure Charlotte was removed from Mystic Falls history, a lot of people believed she was a murderer." Damon did not bother to pour himself a glass and drank straight from the bottle. "You see, the night she disappeared, a man was found with the back of his skull crushed." From the way Damon's words slurred, Alaric could tell he had already had a lot to drink.

"Okay, that doesn't explain why she is still alive."

"This is where it gets good, our buddy - " Alaric cut him off.

"Please do not say Katherine."

"When has Katherine ever not been the source of trouble in my life." Damon grinned but it did not hide the pain in his eyes.

**Oh. My. God. Sorry guys! This chapter took forever because of school, hopefully the other chapters will be sooner, no promises! I do little teasers for the next chapter to come so, here you go:**

Chapter Two: Revelations - Charlotte meets Katherine however things do not go to plan and the werewolves attack the Boarding House but find a new method of getting Damon to give over the Moonstone.


End file.
